


Something That We Can't Deny

by jupheliasuperfan69



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, jules tops... obviously.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupheliasuperfan69/pseuds/jupheliasuperfan69
Summary: Jules shows up at Ophelia's door at 2 am with an itch she can't scratch.One shot smut. ~1300 words.Title is a lyric from "Us" by Anna of the North, which played at some point during the show.





	

Hesitantly, Jules knocked softly on the front door to Ophelia’s apartment. It was two am, after all, and even though she had come all this way she still felt a pang of guilt at the possibility of waking Ophelia up. But she had an itch deep inside her, something she could not put words to and could not scratch; an itch that had driven her here. To her surprise, the door opened almost immediately, the frame quickly filled by Ophelia’s body. Something about the way her oversized sleeping shirt hung off of her shoulder made Jules itch even more.

“Jules, are you okay?” Ophelia’s voice was raspy, but her eyes concerned.

“I just—I couldn’t sleep.” Jules sounded weak to her own ears.

“Nightmares again?”

“No, not exactly….”

Ophelia looked at her quizzically. “Well, come on in. I was just about to light up LeBong James, but he and I can postpone our meeting to a later time.” She winked slightly, making Jules blush.

They both flopped down on the couch, Ophelia comfortably draping her bare legs over Jules’. Jules squelched the urge to run her fingers up and down Ophelia’s calves, knees, thighs. This feeling shocked her—she had never experienced it before, at least not to this intensity. Her lack of intensity was what had led Tyler to break up with her, in the end. It was true that her kisses had become routine, and that he had become insufferably boring. But Jules had thought that that was just the way she was; well, until now. Now, there was electricity pulsing through her entire body.

“So, tell me about what’s happening.” Ophelia’s words snapped Jules back into reality.

“I had this dream… it wasn’t quite a nightmare, but it was still… unsettling.”

“Tell me about it?” Ophelia smiled, her small twitchy smile, the smile that said, _please trust me_.

“Well, it involved… you.”

“In what way?”

Jules took a steadying breath. “In this way.” She allowed the urge to trace Ophelia’s skin to take over, and as she inched higher and higher up Ophelia’s thigh, she saw something in her eyes change.

“Jules, I…”

“I was confused and unsure, and I couldn’t fall back asleep and I thought maybe if I came here I could—I don’t know what I thought.”

Ophelia suddenly grabbed Jules’ hand, and Jules’ flinched, waiting for the reprimand, for the drama. But instead Ophelia guided Jules’ hand under her shirt and onto her breast. “I know one way I can help you, Jules.”

As Ophelia shifted her weight to straddle Jules’ lap, the itch disappeared. And as Ophelia pressed her lips firmly against Jules’—warm and gentle yet urgent all at once—Jules was able to name it. _Desire._

Jules slipped her hands into Ophelia’s hair, tugging slightly, making the other girl shiver. Their kisses deepened, became full of need, as Ophelia lightly traced her tongue across Jules’ lip. Jules responded with force, tangling her tongue with Ophelia’s and smiling as she moaned softly into Jules’ mouth. Soon Ophelia’s sleeping shirt was off and Jules was kissing and nipping her neck, leaving faint red marks. Ophelia tried to take Jules’ sweater off, but Jules bit her particularly hard and she lost her grip, crying out in pleasure instead. Jules swiftly removed her sweater herself and unhooked her bra, placing Ophelia’s hands on her breasts as she returned to her lips. Ophelia started to pinch Jules’ nipples, and Jules responded by tightening her grip on Ophelia’s hair. Breathless, Ophelia pulled away from her.

“Jules, what has gotten into you?”

Jules didn’t know. She didn’t know anything except that her whole body was surging with energy and passion and that she had never wanted anything as badly as she wanted Ophelia right now. This was a completely different kind of adrenaline than she had ever felt before. To her, adrenaline always had fear, the fear that her punches wouldn’t be effective enough, fear that she had picked a fight from which she would never recover. But in this moment with Ophelia, her whole body tingled with delight and blood and pleasure and _want._

In reply, Jules traced her hands down Ophelia’s back and gripped her ass. “I want you. I need you.” It wasn’t an answer, but that seemed like enough for Ophelia, who eagerly returned to the kiss, moaning softly the whole time.

Jules could feel a wetness forming between her legs, and unbuckled her jeans, prompting Ophelia to swing off of her lap so Jules could remove them. Ophelia tried to straddle Jules once more, but Jules stopped her, whispering in her ear, “I want you on the bed.” Ophelia’s eyes looked down at her so _hungry,_ and she silently grabbed Jules’ hand and led her to the bed.

As Jules slowly laid on top of Ophelia, nothing but underwear between them, the skin on skin contact made her want to buck her hips, made her want to roll around on the bed with Ophelia. But instead she used one hand to pin Ophelia’s hand above her head, and the other to cup her softly between her hips.

“I can feel how wet you are for me through your underwear. Do you want me to fuck you?”

Ophelia cracked a smile. “I don’t know Jules, do you think you have it in you to top?” In response, Jules tugged Ophelia’s underwear down and ran one finger through her. “I don’t know Ophelia, what do you think?” Ophelia said nothing, her back arching in pleasure. Jules began to rub her clit softly, but she wanted to make this last as long as possible, so she suddenly drew her finger away, teasing Ophelia.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doi—“

“I want you to beg me to fuck you.”

Jules lowered herself to kiss Ophelia’s breasts as Ophelia murmured out half-coherent pleas, her hips twitching slightly. After a loud angry “DAMMIT JULES!”, Jules finally pulled away and smiled at her. “Okay, I think you’ve convinced me.” Jules licked a long line down Ophelia’s stomach, feeling something within her throb as Ophelia shivered. She kissed her hip bones, then moved slowly down to her thighs, kissing and licking them softly. When she planted a kiss _riiight_ on the inner crease of Ophelia’s leg, Ophelia whined and bucked her hips. Finally, Jules gave in. She licked slowly once from top to bottom, surprised at how quickly Ophelia reacted, throwing her head back and gripping Jules’ hair. Jules focused on her clit, loving the smell and warmth of Ophelia beneath her tongue. “Fin—finger,” Ophelia panted. Jules ran her index finger once through Ophelia to get it wet before slowly inserting it. When Ophelia pressed forward against her finger, she began pumping it in and out. Ophelia moaned louder than Jules thought was even possible, and Jules began to lick her clit again. Jules lost track of time, distracted by Ophelia’s moans and by the growing soreness in her jaw. She wanted, _needed_ Ophelia to come for her. Jules picked up the pace, fucking Ophelia as hard as she could. The pleasure threw Ophelia over the edge, and as she gasped out Jules’ name, Jules could feel her tighten so hard around her finger that she could barely keep moving it. Eventually Ophelia’s orgasm ended, and she let go of Jules’ hair as she laid back, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Jules slowly withdrew her finger, and laid on the pillow next to Ophelia to stick it in her mouth. Ophelia gave it a few half-hearted sucks before sighing deeply. In that moment she looked so beautiful, so vulnerable and open, that Jules couldn’t help but draw her into her arms. After a few minutes, Ophelia’s eyes flickered open. She looked Jules right in the eye, piercing her soul, and murmured, “that was fucking amazing.” Jules laughed, her voice like bells. She kissed Ophelia’s forehead.

“I think once you’ve recovered, you have a favor to return.”


End file.
